Talk:Xel'naga
Zeratul Comments Courtesy of a random comment at youtube and the Zeratul vs. hydralisk cinematic, we may have another possible image of the xel'naga. As Zeratul states "the zerg swarm came as was foretold" we see carvings of zerg on the mural. As he mentions how the protoss rose to fight them, we see carvings of protoss. However, as he mentions the return of the xel'naga, we have a third figure above both protoss and zerg, forming a trinity with itself at the top. Seemingly combining both features of zerg and protoss, maybe it's an image of a xel'naga. Or possibly a hybrid. Perhaps xel'naga and hybrids are one and the same, the xel'naga trying to rejuvinate their race. Anyway, speculation aside, I lack the ability to extract the image. Still, it may be worth posting as "possible image of the x" in the xel'naga and/or bybrid pages.--Hawki 12:11, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Here's the image: Image:Xel'Naga SC2 Cine1.jpg. By the way, if you download Video Lan (aka VLC) you can snapshot playing video. (However, you would have to download the video.) Alternatively, there's a somewhat complicated method for extracting jpg images from screenshots (including the cropping). Kimera 757 (talk) 23:22, 30 October 2008 (UTC) I always assumed they are one and the same, especially based on Duran's comments that the power he serves is reflected in the Hybrid. XEL 12:29, 29 October 2008 (UTC) In any event, the hybrids can't be xel'naga. The xel'naga existed before they discovered the protoss and zerg, so logically the xel'naga would not have protoss or zerg (or hybrid) genetics. I think Duran was referring to how the protoss, zerg and (quite likely) hybrids were all produced by the same creators. Kimera 757 (talk) 21:57, 29 October 2008 (UTC) There are various possibilities of how the Xel'Naga can be the Hybrids. I think it is apparent that they are the Xel'Naga since Zeratul refers to the awakening of the Hybrid as the return of the Xel'Naga. XEL 13:50, 30 October 2008 (UTC) No there aren't. The hybrids are a new race, the x'n an old race. There's no logical way for that to work. Also, if the xel'naga were pure of form and essence, why would they be so fascinated with it? Kimera 757 (talk) 23:22, 30 October 2008 (UTC) There are more possibilities than just "the Xel'Naga are pure form and essence and because of that they are the Hybrids". The Hybrids can be the physical manifestations of the Xel'Naga true form, perfected and distillated Xel'Naga or anything. There are ways it can work, especially considering that "the Xel'Naga are returning" isn't the only thing that will be said about it in SC2. XEL 14:22, 31 October 2008 (UTC) If I check this handy manual here that came with my Starcraft 1, it says that the Xel'naga uplifted a species with the "purity of essence" and "purity of form" to restart their race. They did this every time their race was about to die off. Looks like they played god quite seriously. ARMofORION 04:04, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :It doesn't mention restarting their race in the manual for StarCraft I. That information is in Twilight instead. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:02, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Hm. Yeah, it was Twilight, couldn't remember if it was in that or SC1 manual. Usually just found everything in it instead. ARMofORION 21:48, July 1, 2012 (UTC) So those pictures are... Well, they've been challenged here: http://www.blizzforums.com/showpost.php?p=487515&postcount=26 Kimera 757 (talk) 22:46, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Capitalized? Ought the name "Xel'naga" not to be capitalized? I am pretty sure it is capitalized in my manual and in the Starcraft I campaign dialogue. Spectrum 12:49, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Blizzard has changed their policies over time, and so we have to do so as well. Kimera 757 (talk) 12:50, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Worlds This is down to debate, but I don't think it's worth creating a seperate sub-section for worlds that are known to have watch towers only. Not only is it valid evidence, but many of the worlds also have other indicators, such as Mar Sara and Xil. Off the top of my head, only Korhal and Braxis Alpha have sole tower evidence. In the meantime, I've cut out the possible worlds entry. Yes, it's likely, but if we include every planet that has evidence of extra-terrestrials visiting it, we'd have to include Earth as well, which opens up a can of worms in lore.--Hawki 13:22, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if it is valid evidence, since every map seems to have watch towers. We should at least list why we know the xel'naga visited a world beside each one. Even if Korhal and Braxis Alpha are the only "sole tower" worlds, we can let visitors to the page know that. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:02, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Broken or Braken Shouldn't Xel'naga#Broken Prophecies be spelled Braken Prophecies? Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 22:47, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Protection on page Wow, take it easy, man =) It is a minor detail to protect the page because of it. Besides, it is mentioned by Zamara in Twilight, page (IIRC) 90. Check it youself ;) XEL 21:47, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Recent Edits Since an edit war sprung up, here's the issue with said edits: *The term "most powerful species in the universe" was never used by Xerana, which was what the recent edit suggested. The term is taken from the blurb of the back of Shadow of the Xel'naga, and there's no indication as to who uses it. Hence, the terminology has to be more general. *Broken references (e.g. citing Amon's actions using a SC1 manual reference when the correct ref is from SC2 material, and the "cosmic cycle," which is never used in Twilight). *The protoss have never used any AoE xel'naga terms in SC2 as far as I can tell, and if they have, cite them. Additionally, it is incorrect to say that the protoss as a whole call the xel'naga "gods," when apart from the AoE (where the SC1 manual refers to the protoss as a whole doing so), only Zeratul and the Tal'darim have called the xel'naga "gods" in SC2, and neither character nor group are indicative of the protoss as a whole.--Hawki (talk) 02:55, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Legacy of the Void updates Unless I completely misunderstood what was said in the Legacy of the Void storyline, a lot of information on this page may need to be changed. Update article After reading the full article, I see that you are missing a lot of information and clarify some things. Lotv already given much information about the xel'naga to be included in this article: 1- Lotv already revealed that there are two sides of xel'nagas. The xel'naga (Ulnar) who created life on many worlds and went to rest Ulnar, after doing that job; and Amon´s xel´naga that broke the xel´naga rule not to intervene in the development of their creations. Amon´s xel´naga raised the Protoss and the Zerg, and had a fight with their brothers xel'nagas. 2- I have seen to missing mention Ulnar, the resting place of the xel'nagas. The xel'naga create and seeded life on multiple worlds and planets. After doing this work, the xel'naga went to rest Ulnar. A device xel'naga (The Keystone) allowed find Ulnar. 3- You could say that the xel'naga has a culture. Because they value life and do not like death and destruction. Besides the xel'nagas have a purpose (The Infinite cycle) and modus operatin (not involved in the development of other races). 4- It should also mention that many xel'nagas killed by Amon´s xel´naga. Amon´s xel'naga launched the Zerg to destroy their brethren xel'nagas. Many of them were killed by the Zerg or deaded in the Void (Amon said in the last mission that he killed thousands of xel'nagas). You could say that at that time, Amon got a prisoner (Ouros), the creator of xel´naga prophecy. User:Edmundduke12 22:38, 1 January, 2016 (UTC) Golden ratio? What's with the random paragraph about the golden ratio and the Fibonacci sequence under "Culture"? It seems misplaced and irrelevant. Abelhawk (talk) 21:50, October 3, 2019 (UTC)